Le cinquante troisième mardi
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Ce mardi est différent de tous ceux qu'ils ont partagés avant. SSHG, TRADUCTION de la fic de Sophierom. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Sophierom._

Note : cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du 'Severus/Hermione gift exchange' de l'hiver dernier. La version originale de cette fic se trouve sur le site de l'échange : sshgexchange point serpensstratagem point com, sous le titre 'The Fifty-Third Tuesday'.

Traduction benebu, mars 2007.

**Le cinquante-troisième mardi.**

Nous nous voyons aux Trois Balais tous les mardis. Une fois, je lui ai demandé s'il ne préférerait pas que nous nous voyions le week-end. Est-ce que nos discussions qui se poursuivent tard dans la nuit ne le laissent pas épuisé pour ses cours du mercredi matin ? Il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules, et de répondre brièvement, « Je suis toujours fatigué. » Quand il m'a dit ça, je l'ai pris comme un compliment, mais maintenant que j'y repense, je suis incapable de m'expliquer pourquoi.

Nous ne nous envoyons pas de messages pour nous dire 'Je te retrouve à sept heures, chérie !' ou 'Un verre, huit heures ?' Nous arrivons simplement quand nous arrivons. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand son hibou – je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait un avant ce matin – est venu gratter à la fenêtre de mon appartement.

_Ne serai peut-être pas là ce soir. Retenues. SS_

J'essaie de penser que ce message sans précédent est un signe de respect pour moi. Ou encore un symbole de la permanence de notre étrange association. Mais au fond de moi, je sais bien que c'est la fin.

Mais si c'est la fin, est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir un début ? Mon verre de scotch à l'eau à la main – vous savez, je buvais du rhum-groseille avant qu'il ne me convainque de changer – j'essaie de me souvenir d'un début bien net. Il y a eu ce premier mardi où je l'ai vu ici, évidemment. Mais nous n'avons pas échangé un mot, est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment compter ? Le premier mardi où nous nous sommes parlés, alors ? Mais même cette fois, il ne s'était agi que de quelques commentaires stupides au sujet de la météo. Peut-être le premier mardi où nous avons eu une discussion plus longue, une dispute en fait, sur la décision de Madame Rosmerta de supprimer toutes les alcôves - trop clandestines, trop pratiques pour des sorciers maléfiques ou des adolescents pleins d'hormones qui voudraient créer du désordre, à ce qu'elle disait. Elle les avait remplacées par des tables hautes et des chaises pivotantes. Il les a détestées, évidemment ; il déteste toujours les choses nouvelles. Moi aussi je les ai détestées, mais si je l'avais admis, la conversation se serait terminée bien trop vite.

Ces moments ne peuvent pas avoir été le début. Ils sont trop froids. Trop communs. Peut-être mardi dernier, quand nous sommes sortis du pub tous les deux ? Quand, au lieu de partir chacun de notre côté, il m'a offert son bras et emmenée à Poudlard, jusqu'à ses quartiers, jusqu'à son lit ?

Non, mardi dernier, ça a été le début de la fin, ce n'est pas du tout ce début-là que je cherche.

Je ne parviens pas à trouver de début. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne l'avais jamais considéré autrement que mon vieux professeur désagréable, avant de me retrouver au beau milieu de cette histoire.

Le deuxième mardi – le troisième, peut-être ? – je me suis approchée de sa table. Il n'était pas seul. Le mardi soir, c'était le soir où les professeurs titulaires s'échappaient du château pour venir boire un verre ensemble.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Hermione Granger en personne ! » s'était exclamée Minerva quand elle m'avait vue. C'était elle que j'étais venue saluer, pas lui.

Je les avais vus la semaine précédente, la semaine où j'étais arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient installés à une table près du bar. Mais ils ne m'avaient pas vue, et je ne m'étais pas sentie prête à leur parler, alors j'étais partie sans un mot. Mais la seconde fois, j'étais prête.

« Alors mon enfant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » avait demandé le Professeur Flitwick, avec un sourire aimable qui manquait toutefois un peu de sincérité.

Evidemment, il connaissait la réponse. Ils la connaissaient tous. Les journaux en avaient parlé. _La Plus Jeune Directrice qu'Ait Jamais Eu le Département des Portoloins Démissionne au Milieu d'un Scandale_. Ça avait été la tentative de Rita Skeeter – après quinze ans d'attente – de se venger de moi. Luna avait donné une version un peu moins partiale de la situation : _Granger démissionne ; une Banshee pourrait être impliquée_. Elles avaient toutes les deux partiellement raison.

J'avais affirmé aux professeurs que j'avais décidé de changer de voie. Que j'allais me mettre à écrire, peut-être. Ou alors, ouvrir une pâtisserie.

« Très bonne décision, Hermione, très bonne décision, » avait approuvé le professeur Chourave, avec un hochement de tête en signe d'encouragement. Elle avait ensuite baissé les yeux vers ses mains. « A quoi bon perdre son temps dans un bureau, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est vrai, leur avais-je répondu. Travailler au Ministère, ce n'était pas fait pour moi.

« Vous voulez-dire que vous n'avez pas tenu le coup. »

(Je me souviens maintenant ! C'étaient ça, ses premiers mots. Les bavardages sur la météo n'étaient venus qu'ensuite.)

Les autres professeurs avaient gloussé avant de le réprimander. J'avais voulu le haïr, mais il m'avait regardé dans les yeux quand il avait parlé, et pour ça, je le respectais.

Le mardi suivant, je suis arrivée quand ils s'en allaient. Une fois encore, il y eut des signes de têtes, des sourires, et des yeux baissés. Sauf les siens. Il m'a regardé bien droit, en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est là que nous avons parlé du temps.

« Il fait toujours aussi froid dehors ? » a-t-il demandé, en fixant mon nez rougi et mes lèvres gercées.

C'est à ce moment que je l'avais ressentie, cette petite étincelle qui naît quand vous vous rendez compte qu'un homme vous pose des question stupides juste pour avoir l'occasion de vous parler. C'était tout spécialement flatteur, parce que je n'aurais jamais cru que Snape était capable de bavarder comme ça pour ne rien dire. Pouvoir occasionner un comportement si extraordinaire, malgré mon apparence échevelée et mes joues rouges ! Bien sûr, je me suis rendue compte plus tard qu'il avait plein de choses ennuyeuses à raconter.

Il avait peut-être été un espion, mais il était aussi un homme. Je me souviens de cette fois où il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, et n'avait laissé échapper qu'un rot sonore. Il avait grimacé et prétendu que rien ne s'était passé. J'avais ri comme une folle, et refusé de le laisser s'en tirer. Je suis surprise, maintenant, qu'il ne se soit pas levé alors pour me planter là. Mais quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis qu'il devait se sentir seul. On peut accepter beaucoup de choses quand on se sent seul. Je m'en suis rendue compte.

Parce que si je veux être honnête, je dois admettre que je me sentais seule, moi aussi.

Oh, je ne suis pas tout à fait isolée. Je suis toujours amie avec Harry et Ron, comment pourrait-il en être autrement après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble ? Nous sommes simplement à des stades différents maintenant. Ils ont des familles, des carrières. Ils sont occupés.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Leurs vingt ans, ils les ont passés à tâtonner, tous les deux. Harry a joué pour plusieurs équipes B, mais il n'a jamais vraiment eu véritablement le niveau pour le Quidditch. Il était doué à Poudlard, mais pas suffisamment pour passer professionnel. Je pense qu'ils le gardaient à cause de son nom. Il pensait la même chose, et ça le rongeait. En plus de ça, avant qu'il n'ait eu vingt-cinq ans, lui et Ginny avaient déjà quatre enfants. A chaque fois que je le voyais, il semblait fatigué. Il me faisait pitié. Mais je me souviens aussi avoir ressenti une espèce de plaisir coupable devant ses soucis. Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne voulais pas le voir échouer. Mais il avait été un héros pendant si longtemps… Je sais, je suis une amie horrible.

Et Ron… Eh bien, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas vraiment été surprise par Ron. Nous avons rompu à la fin de notre septième année. Ensuite, il a travaillé pour Fred et George, puis avec son père, et avec Charlie. Finalement, il a atterri avec Bill, en Egypte, et il s'est fait arrêter pour un vol d'antiquités. Il n'avait pas réellement volé d'antiquités, mais en fait, il avait volé la voiture d'un moldu qui avait volé des antiquités. C'est une longue histoire.

Enfin bref, je me sentais tellement plus forte, en comparaison. J'étais la plus jeune directrice de département de toute l'histoire du Ministère. J'étais célibataire, je réussissais, et j'étais tellement intelligente. Tout le monde, même Ron et Harry – surtout Ron et Harry – me répétait combien j'étais merveilleuse. Et je les croyais. Hourrah !

Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé, c'est que les circonstances peuvent changer, qu'elles changent effectivement. Par exemple, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2009. Elle était supposée se dérouler en Espagne, mais une vague de chaleur record avait forcé les officiels à l'annuler (Et notre Ministère continue de prétendre que le réchauffement de la planète n'existe pas !) En conséquence, la Communauté Magique Anglaise avait gracieusement offert d'accueillir les festivités à la dernière minute, ce qui veut dire que je me suis retrouvée chargée de dégoter des Portoloins pour un quart de million de personnes en l'espace de quelques semaines. Impossible, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, mon département l'a fait. Et nous avons fait les choses bien. La seule chose que ça ait coûté, ça a été ma raison. Je me suis effondrée une fois que ça a été fini, le lendemain. J'ai hurlé comme une banshee (vous voyez, je vous avez dit que Luna avait eu partiellement raison). On m'a suggéré de prendre des vacances. J'ai décidé de les rendre permanentes.

Ce n'était pas seulement la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. C'était mon appartement, si bien décoré, mais pourtant si vide. C'étaient mes parents, qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemblait ma vie. C'étaient Ron, et son épouse égyptienne, et leurs enfants aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. C'était Pattenrond qui, paix à son âme, venait de mourir. C'était mon jean moldu qui commençait à me serrer un peu trop à la taille. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Alors j'ai quitté mon travail, vendu mon appartement, et acheté quelque chose à Pré Au Lard.

Nous avons la trentaine maintenant, et c'est moi qui suis perdue. Ron s'est mis avec son avocate égyptienne, ce qui est plutôt malin, quand on pense à sa tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Et Harry a arrêté le Quidditch, et il est allé travailler pour Arthur au Ministère. Lui et Ginny organisent également une colonie de vacances pour les Cracmols. Devant tant de bonté, c'est difficile pour moi de me mettre en colère quand il me reproche mes rendez-vous du mardi. Il appelle ça une phase. J'aurais peut-être été d'accord avec lui, à un moment donné, mais ça fait cinquante-trois mardis maintenant. Ou plutôt, cinquante-deux. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne compte pas.

Ron et Harry l'acceptent, même s'ils n'approuvent pas. Ils m'invitent à dîner chez eux régulièrement, mais ils savent que je ne suis pas libre le mardi.

Ah, voilà une bonne chose. Aicha, la femme de Ron, fait de l'houmous le mardi. Je n'aime pas vraiment Aicha – elle est exotique, sexy, et très gentille, tout ce que je n'ai jamais été pour Ron – mais j'aime l'houmous.

Alors, je me lève de ma table, dans le coin, et j'essaie de penser à l'houmous plutôt qu'à lui. Serrant mon verre vide, je fixe la table de l'autre côté. Minerva et les autres sont là. Je pense à aller lui poser la question, et ma poitrine se serre. Elle nous a vus ensemble, tous ces mardis. Elle m'a même vu quitter le château, mercredi matin. Elle saura que ma question n'est pas la question anodine d'une quelconque connaissance. Ils le sauraient tous, et le reste des professeurs sauraient, et Madame Rosmerta, et mon patron et mes collègues de chez Scribenpenne – je suis toujours en train d'écrire mon livre, vous comprenez, et il fallait bien que je travaille quelque part, alors j'ai commencé à m'occuper de leur comptabilité – ils sauraient tous. Et soudain, je suis lasse d'imaginer que tout le monde est au courant que j'ai échoué, une fois encore.

Sauf que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais ce qu'on va me répondre, mais il faut que je demande. Alors je fais un pas, puis deux, trois. Et je réalise à quel point ça peut être étrange, de marcher. Est-ce que c'était aussi gênant, pour lui, le premier mardi où il s'est assis à ma table ? Il s'était arrêté à la porte. Il m'avait regardée, puis ses collègues, puis moi encore. Il s'était avancé vers ma table, avec de petits pas, mesurés.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez ici le mardi, en sachant que nous serons là, et qu'ils murmureront que vous auriez pu faire mieux de votre vie ? »

Je lui avais répondu que j'étais masochiste, et il s'était assis en face de moi. Depuis ce jour-là, il était toujours venu à moi. Sauf ce soir, bien sûr.

Tout ça à cause de ces autres pas embarrassants, ceux que nous avons faits ensemble mardi dernier. La nuit avait semblé si calme et tranquille, tellement tranquille que le bruit de nos bottes contre les feuilles mortes et les graviers avaient résonné à mes oreilles. Il ne m'a parlé qu'une fois. Quand nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre, il m'a demandé, « Tu es sûre ? »

Je changerais ma réponse, maintenant, si je le pouvais. C'était beau, oui, mais maladroit, comme le sont toujours les premières fois. Si ça avait été le début, et non pas le début de la fin, la gaucherie aurait pu en valoir la peine. Les genoux, les nez qui se cognent. Le manque de coordination. L'incertitude sur ce qu'on va pouvoir dire après. Toutes ces choses auraient été des détails à se rappeler affectueusement. Mais maintenant, ce sera mon dernier vrai souvenir de lui. Et vraiment, j'aurais préféré que nos conversations continuent, plutôt que du sexe d'un soir. Même s'il lui arrivait parfois de radoter à propos de ses potions, et de se plaindre de ses élèves. Même si je ne savais pas toujours quoi dire. Même si ça avait dû me laisser dans l'attente de quelque chose de plus que le frôlement accidentel (accidentel, vraiment ?) de sa main contre mon genoux. Sûrement que la possibilité de quelque chose de plus, aussi illusoire qu'elle soit, aurait été mieux que la certitude que c'était fini ?

Mais j'avance vers cette certitude avec un certain degré de grâce. Je garde la tête haute alors que j'approche de la table des professeurs. J'ignore la compassion qui se lit dans leurs regards. Et je demande à Minerva si Severus avait beaucoup de retenues, ce soir.

Ils échangent des regards, tous, et je sais. Cependant, je l'oblige à me le dire. « Il, euh, il n'avait pas de retenues ce soir, Hermione. Mais il a peut-être perdu la notion du temps au laboratoire et… »

Je l'interromps d'un signe de tête. J'essaie de sourire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je peux le voir, dans le miroir, au dessus du bar. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je sais qu'il faut que je sorte de là, MAINTENANT. Je ne leur dis pas au revoir, même si je sais que ça ne fera que rendre plus pathétique encore l'histoire qu'ils pourront raconter aux autres. Je me demande s'il l'entendra, cette histoire. Est-ce que ça lui fera quelque chose ?

Mais je me dis, alors que je sors dans le crépuscule, que je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je vais me remettre, évidemment. Ce n'est que la fin d'une histoire. Ce genre de chose arrive à tout le monde à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendue à ce que ça dure. Nous sommes trop différents. Il est trop vieux, trop brillant, trop dur pour moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me flatte, qui me chérisse, qui me comprenne. Mais lui me comprenait. Et parfois, il me faisait aussi des compliments. Sur mon indépendance, mon sourire. La détermination que je mets à chercher des réponses. Il aimait ces choses chez moi, j'en suis sûre. Tout n'était pas qu'insultes et moqueries. A la fin, il n'y en avait quasiment plus, et j'ai pensé… Enfin, j'ai dû me tromper, j'imagine.

A moins que ? Je me tourne vers Poudlard, alors que j'habite dans la direction opposée.

« Hermione ! Attends. » Il se presse d'approcher, le souffle un peu court.

Et moi j'attends, parce que pour des raisons que je ne saurais expliquer, je suis amoureuse de cet homme de cinquante ans et quelque, qui fait plus vieux encore, et qui n'arrive pas à décider ce qu'il attend de moi.

« Attends, » répète-t-il, même s'il est juste devant moi maintenant. « Ne t'en vas pas. J'ai… J'avais des retenues à superviser. »

Il ment, évidemment. Je pense à lui dire que je suis au courant, que Minerva me l'a dit, mais je remarque qu'il ne porte pas de manteau. Nous sommes fin octobre, il fait froid, et il ne porte pas de manteau. J'entends qu'il est essoufflé, et je me dis – j'imagine ? j'espère ? – qu'il a couru pratiquement tout du long, qu'il a changé d'avis à la dernière minute, et qu'il a eu peur que je parte pour toujours s'il ne venait pas.

Je lui réponds que je ne partais pas, que je voulais simplement prendre un peu l'air.

Il doit savoir que ça aussi, c'est un mensonge, parce que moi _j'ai_ mon manteau. Et puis, je suis en train de pleurer.

« Tu es d'attaque pour un autre scotch ? » bredouille-t-il.

Je secoue la tête. « Un rhum-groseille, » je lui réponds, avec un petit tressaillement dans la voix.

Il marque une pause. « Tu as toujours eu très mauvais goût, Granger. »

« Je sais, » je lui dis. « Je sais. »

Et je retourne dans le pub avec lui. Nous nous asseyons, passons nos commandes, ignorons les autres. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, tout sauf ce qui vient de se passer.

Seulement plus tard, quand nous marchons doucement vers Poudlard, je lui chuchote que je ne resterai pas pour un cinquante-quatrième mardi, pas s'il ressemble au cinquante-troisième. Il répond qu'il le sait, et je me dis que ça ira. Pour l'instant.


End file.
